Love or Hate
by Clo 4 eva xx
Summary: A troubled teen whose step dad is arrested for torturing her. Amelia tries to get her life back on the line with the help from her friends but soon falls for a boy about her age. Will he and his friends be able to help Amelia find her mom again?


**Chapter 1: A Secret Crush**

It was an un-eventful day in Holly Mount High School. The boys were being idiots like usual, some were playing football on the yard and some were trying to impress the girls, but failing miserably. The girls were being basic girls, dolling themselves up with make-up to look like Barbie's dolls and changing their uniforms to look slightly more fashionable... but that was failing miserably too!

Meanwhile, Amelia, Bethany, Courtney and Indiana were all sitting on the benches near the skate park which was next to the gymnasium or to all of the ones who don't know what a gymnasium is, next to the gym. Amelia and Beth were texting on their phones; Indiana was reading a love book by her favourite author Jacqueline Wilson and Courtney was listening to her music on her beloved iPod.

On the skate park, Bradley was practising a new trick but was finding it hard to do.

"This is crap. I usually get it right first ti...!" Bradley stopped suddenly as he went flying to the floor.

Amelia noticed Bradley fall to the floor and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked helping Brad up.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Hey... you're...?" Brad replied.

"Amelia," Amelia added quickly.

"I'm Brad," Bradley added.

"Honestly Brad. You have to practise. You don't get it right every time." Tyler added as he pushed his hand through his blonde hair. Indiana had noticed how brown Tyler's eyes were and felt a little shy as he looked at her.

"I thought you did well on that stunt. I can't even ride a skateboard." Amelia said.

"I'll teach you sometime if you like."

"Sure!"

RING! RING! The school bell rang like Christmas bells for afternoon lessons.

"I'll meet you girls at the gates later," Amelia exclaimed.

"Okay." Courtney, Indiana, and Beth said together.

Later on that day, Amelia and Brad arrived at Mr Jodie's maths class to find out they had a ne seating plan.

"Miss Diamond, you will sit next to Mister Jones." Mr Jodie said to Amelia and Brad.

"Fine," Brad said smiling at Amelia.

Once everyone was settled, Mr Jodie began the lesson.

"What is pie?" Mr Jodie asked the year 9's.

"Dunno!" A small boy at the front of the class said. "You're the teacher. Tell us!"

"Mister Patterson, how dare you speak to me like that?" Mr Jodie shouted.

His voice was like a stereo turned up full blast that Amelia and Brad were sure they had lost their hearing.

"He's so weird." Amelia said trying to hold back her laugh.

"You don't say," Brad replied as he checked his phone.

Amelia had decided to write 'Love' on her wrist a heart next to it.

"Do you like someone?" Brad asked.

"Maybe..."Chloe said feeling her face go red.

"Who is it?" Brad asked as he checked his phone again.

"I'm not saying anything,"

"Oh Come on. Tell me."

"Well..." Amelia started.

"Wait...is it...Jack?"

"No!"

"Chris?"

Amelia shook her head.

"What about... me?" Brad asked. Amelia turned away as she felt her face go as red as an exploded tomato.

"It is isn't it?" Brad whispered in Amelia's ear.

Amelia didn't reply as she let her hair fall like a curtain between her face and Brad's face. Brad moved her hair and saw Amelia cover up something on her other wrist.

"What's that?" Brad asked grabbing Amelia's hand.

"Nothing," Amelia said as she tried to pull her hand away. Brad pulled up her black school jumper sleeve a little and noticed a massive cut on her arm which is as long as a strawberry lace sweet.

"What happened?" He whispered as he grabbed a small cloth from his Nike drawstring bag.

"My step-dad...Erm...tortures me." Amelia said as she watched Brad wrap the cloth around her arm.

"Does your mom know?" Brad asked as Amelia flinched as the pain went up her arm.

Amelia looked down at the old desk and a tear rolled down her face like a waterfall losing its last bit of water.

"Hey, don't cry." Brad said as he wiped her tear away with his finger.

"I haven't seen mom for a long time. When my mom and step-dad divorced, he took me away from my mom and told her she'd never see me again. The police tried everything they could but he said that if they came and found me, he'd kill me."

"That's terrible. You should call the police." Brad whispered.

"I've tried but he always finds out and tortures me. I still believe my mom is searching for me." Amelia said as she wiped away another tear.

"How about I meet you after school and we go to the police station?" Brad whispered grabbing Amelia's hand to reassure her. Amelia bit her lip but agreed.

"Fine," she said smiling. "I'll meet you at the lower school gates."

The bell went for last lesson but as timed passed by Brad began to worry where Amelia was. He noticed Jake and Beth walk over but they were to busy snogging to notice Brad looking worried.

"Honestly guys! Save that for later. We've got a problem." Brad exclaimed.

"What's up bro?" Jake said hugging Beth.

"It's Am..." Brad started but was interrupted by Indiana, Courtney, Alex and Tyler who were shouting their names.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"It's Amelia! Her dad's just been arrested outside school!" Indiana and Courtney said together as they tried to get their breath back.

"What? Where is she?" Beth and Brad said together.

"She's up upper gates with the police and her cousin Hayley." Courtney exclaimed. "Come on!"

There was the sound of sirens up ahead were deafening and sounded like cats trying for the local rock band.

"Excuse me sir." A young police woman exclaimed stopping Brad in his tracks. "Who are you?"

"Brad Jones, Amelia's friend."Brad exclaimed as the others finally caught up to Brad.

"It's okay ma'am. They are all Amelia's friends." Hayley said as she walked past the police woman.

"Oh okay." She said as she let the seven of them passed. "She's over there by the black van."

"Thanks." Brad said. Beth and the others headed to where Amelia was.

"Oh my god! Amelia! Are you okay?" Beth asked hugging her best friend.

"I'm fine." Amelia exclaimed as she hugged her friends. Brad held back and watched as the group hugged Amelia. Amelia noticed Brad and smiled.

The sound of thunder shook violently like a monkey banging on the glass in the zoos but Brad didn't care. At least Amelia was okay or was she...


End file.
